


Sex Shop

by OneMinuteBack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harco, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMinuteBack/pseuds/OneMinuteBack
Summary: A nadie le había sorprendido que Seamus les pidiera visitar un Sex Shop muggle para su despedida de soltero. Lo que no esperaban ver era a Draco Malfoy como dependiente.[Drarry / Harco]ADVERTENCIA: +18. Escenas de sexo explícitas. Relación homoerótica.





	Sex Shop

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Está historia está escrita sin ningún fin lucrativo_.

* * *

**Sex Shop**

La música retumbaba por todo su organismo. O tal vez era el alcohol. No lo tenía claro, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que sus tímpanos zumbaban, su mente se encontraba aletargada y tenía la garganta seca.

Se metió en los baños del local y se remojó la cara con agua fría, aprovechando de paso para beber un poco. El silencio que había en el habitáculo hacía que sus oídos silbasen con más fuerza.

A Harry le había parecido bueno idea —al principio, al menos— lo de celebrar la despedida de soltero de Seamus en una discoteca muggle. La guerra había terminado hacia apenas un año, y el mundo mágico todavía no estaba del todo restaurado. La gente aun se lamentaba por las pérdidas, había lugares en los que todavía se podía notar la decadencia de aquella época, y obviamente, la gente no había olvidado quién les había salvado del mago más tenebroso conocido hasta la fecha. Por lo tanto, Harry apenas podía salir a la calle sin ser reconocido, sin ser alabado o agraciado. Él pensaba que, ocasionalmente, la gente se iría olvidando de su persona, por ello había decidido ser auror, reconstruir la casa de sus padres en el Valle de Godric, y vivir una vida tranquila.

Pero Seamus no quería tranquilidad para su despedida de soltero. No, él había recalcado que esa fiesta iba a ser un desmadre, que quería beber, bailar y disfrutar sin la preocupación de aparecer al día siguiente en la portada del diario  _"El Profeta"_. Por eso, le había parecido una genial idea que Finnigan quisiese ir de fiesta por el mundo muggle. A él también le apetecía desinhibirse un poco.

Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente recompuesto, salió del baño, paseando la mirada por toda la discoteca, hasta encontrar a sus amigo sentados en una mesa algo apartada de la zona donde la gente bailaba. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, notó como Neville, Ron y Dean tenían cara de circunstancia.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, alzando la voz por encima de la música.

— Seamus está teniendo un crisis existencial.

Harry miró hacia el aludido, encontrándoselo con la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible.

— Joder, voy a casarme —su voz era ahogada, como si acabase de comprender ese hecho.

— Dentro de dos días, para ser más especifico —añadió Dean con diversión.

— Voy a casarme en dos días.

— Y con mi ex-novia, además —agregó Ron. Su expresión era aturdida.

Harry simpatizó con su amigo pelirrojo. Él tampoco podía creer que Seamus fuese a casarse con Lavender Brown.

— ¡Voy a casarme!

— ¡Eso ya nos ha quedado claro, Seamus! —exclamó Neville, en tono frustrado.

— Pero, pero... —el irlandés tenía una mirada aturdida en el rostro. A Harry casi le daba lástima—. Apenas he cumplido los diecinueve, y estoy a punto de atar mi vida para siempre.

— ¿Eso no deberías haberlo pensado  _antes_  de proponerle matrimonio a Lavender?

Seamus le miró, con los ojos castaños agrandados, como un cervatillo asustado. A Harry estaba empezando a darle lástima de verdad.

De repente, Finnigan se levantó de su asiento. Harry, que era el único que estaba de pie, tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para no chocar con él. Había un aura resolutiva en su expresión.

— Tengo que experimentar antes de casarme —dictaminó, con voz seria.

— ¿Qué?

— No me gusta como suena eso.

— Tenemos que ir a un  _sex shop_ —sentenció Seamus

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron, encontrándose sorprendido. Ron y Neville tenía una expresión confusa, mientras Dean estaba a punto de estallar a carcajadas.

— ¿Por qué quieres ir a un sitio de esos? —cuestionó, aún sin entender de dónde había salido esa idea.

— Porque voy a casarme, Harry —respondió, como si eso lo explicase todo—. No voy a poder experimentar mi sexualidad fuera del matrimonio, así que voy a tener que hacerlo dentro de él. ¿Y qué mejor sitio, para empezar, que un  _sex shop_?

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, con la música rebotando entre ellos como único sonido. Harry pensaba que a veces la mente de Seamus no tenía lógica alguna.

Ron fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Qué es un  _sex shop_ , exactamente?

Miró a su mejor amigo. Se notaba que no estaba entendiendo nada, al igual que Neville. El moreno supuso que era porque ambos eran magos sangrepuras, y obviamente no sabían qué tipo de comercios existían en el mundo muggle. Dean, por el contrario, aún intentaba sofocar su risa.

Unos largos minutos después, el grupo de Gryffindors se encontraba en medio de una calle muggle, delante de una puerta completamente negra, con una cartel de neón de color azul encima y un escaparate que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

— Hermione me va a matar, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Ron, ahora que ya sabía a que se enfrentaba.

Harry le regaló una sonrisa indulgente.

— Échale la culpa a Seamus.

— Va, Harry, entra tú primero.

El moreno arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Bueno, eres el más valiente de todos nosotros. Mataste al Señor Oscuro. Entrar ahí debe ser un juego de niños para ti.

— Entra tú —bufó Harry—, después de todo, ha sido tu idea.

— Es verdad, Seamus, por tu culpa estamos aquí —apoyó Dean, dándole un empujón a su amigo hacia la puerta del local.

— Mira que sois críos —Neville resopló, y ante la sorpresa de todos, se encamino hacia la puerta y la abrió para entrar con toda naturalidad, como quien entra a Honeydukes.

— La guerra nos ha cambiado a nuestro Neville —se lamentó Dean con algo de burla.

Lo primero que Harry notó cuando entro en el local fue el intenso olor a chicle de fresa. La tienda era más grande de los que parecía, con una estancia totalmente amplia y diáfana. El suelo era de un pulcro color blanco, habían varias mesas con objetos expuestos en ellas y las paredes estaban recubiertas de vitrinas de cristal.

— Buenas noches.

Harry se congeló. Sus músculos se tensaron, su respiración se atragantó en su garganta, como si estuvieran apretándole la tráquea, y sus ojos se desenfocaron. De repente el alcohol que había ingerido corría con más rapidez por sus venas porque sentía que estaba mareándose.

— ¿Malfoy? —oyó la voz incrédula de Ron, pero su cerebro aún no era capaz de asimilarlo.

Cuando se giró hacia su derecha, se encontró con un mostrador igual de blanco y nítido que el suelo, y detrás de él, apoyado sobre sus codos, vistiendo una camisa azul cielo, estaba ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy.

Tenía que estar soñando.

Tal vez le había dado un coma etílico y estaba ingresado en San Mungo, inconsciente.

No había otra explicación posible.

— Weasley —le escuchó decir. No había hablado con ese tono prepotente y altivo con el que solía dirigirse a su amigo. Un signo más de que debía estar soñando—. Finnigan, Thomas, Longbottom —fue saludando. No pudo evitar apreciar cómo el rubio hacía una pausa antes de dirigirse a él—,  _Potter._

— Eres la última persona que esperaba encontrarme aquí —expresó Dean, viéndose totalmente aturdido por primera vez en toda la noche.

— La vida da muchas vueltas —fue lo único que Malfoy dio por explicación—. ¿Os puedo ayuda en algo?

— Solo veníamos a... investigar —respondió Finnigan graciosamente.

Vio cómo el rubio alzaba una ceja con suspicacia y hacía ademán de abrir la boca, seguramente para soltar una de sus pullas, pero aprecia recapacitarlo, porque al contrario de eso, su expresión se relajó y su boca dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

— Adelante, entonces. Si necesitáis algo ya sabéis dónde estoy.

El irlandés no se lo pensó dos veces, y se fue directo hacia una de las vitrinas del fondo, con Dean siguiéndole de cerca. Vio cómo Neville se encogía de hombros y ojeaba una de las mesas que estaban en el centro de la sala. Después de compartir una mirada de circunstancia con Ron, Harry se giró, solo para no tener a Malfoy en su campo visual, y avanzó hacia una vitrina que tenían en frente. Ni si quiera le prestó atención a los objetos expuestos tras el cristal, teniendo la mente demasiado concentrada en preguntarse cómo había llegado alguien como Draco Malfoy a un sitio como ese.

Harry recordaba los juicio de la familia Malfoy, él mismo había ido a abogar por Narcisa como pequeña compensación por haberle salvado la vida. También había testificado a favor de Draco, no porque se sintiera en deuda con él, sino porque había comprendido que en el fondo no dejaba de ser un crío que había nacido en unas circunstancias singulares, al igual que él. Su vida había estado trazada incluso antes de nacer. La conclusión es que los habían absuelto a los dos. Lucius no había tenido tanta suerte, y había sido condenado a Azkaban por el resto de su vida. Una vez que pasaron los juicios, los Malfoy habían mantenido el perfil bajo, y lo único que se había comentado entre la gente eran los rumores de que estaban en bancarrota. Al parecer debían tener algo de cierto si su antiguo compañero de colegio estaba ahí trabajando.

— Eso que tienes ahí son consoladores.

Harry parpadeó, lenta y concienzudamente. Enfocó la mirada en la voz que le había hablado, encontrándose a Malfoy recargado sobre una de las vitrinas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándole con algo que reconocía como sátira burla y con una sonrisa en la boca que le estaba crispando los nervios. Cuando viró los ojos hacia lo que estaba apuntando, se encontró que frente a él habían al menos una buena docena de, como había dicho Malfoy, consoladores de todos los tamaños y colores.

— Tenemos una gama bastante amplia —continuó el rubio, ignorando la mirada de soslayo que le estaba dirigiendo—. Estos de aquí son de látex, esos de plástico, goma, silicona. Los tenemos flexibles o rígidos. Esos de ahí son vibradores a pilas, pero en ese estante de ahí los tienes con batería, por si quieres que te duren más. También hay dildos para...

— ¿En serio me estás hablando de penes de plástico, Malfoy? —cortó en un bufido lleno de disgusto. Se aseguró de que su expresión también estuviese llena de hastío.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, como si la cosa no fuese con él.

— Es mi trabajo, y eres tú el que lleva aquí parado mas de cinco minutos sin moverte.

Harry hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no sentir ni una pizca de vergüenza. Abrió la boca, para responderle que el hecho de que él trabajase ahí era lo que estaba turbandole, pero entonces se fijó que justo a la altura de la cabeza de Malfoy, detrás del cristal de la vitrina, estaba expuesto un consolador que a Harry le pareció de un tamaño descomunal. Estaba seguro de que su mueca había mutado de la irritación al asombro, porque el otro se giró para seguir su mirada, y en cuanto vio lo que el moreno estaba mirando, sonrió aún más socarrón.

— A ese lo llamamos "Big Daddy". Son unos buenos cuarenta centímetros bien invertidos si sabes utilizarlos correctamente.

— Eso... eso no le cabe a nadie.

Pudo ver como Draco se relamía, y como se formaba en su boca una sonrisa lenta, casi sensual.

— Cabe, créeme —aseguró, con un tono totalmente sólido. Como si  _supiera_  de lo que estaba hablando.

En ese punto, a Harry comenzaba a costarle trabajo el tragar saliva, y el olor a chicle de fresa le estaba asfixiando. Eso, o la camisa que llevaba puesta había empezado a encoger, porque podía notar como el aire no fluía correctamente hacia sus pulmones y hacía un calor horripilante ahí dentro. Su cerebro había creado una rápida imagen de Malfoy en medio de una cama, a cuatro patas y con el colosal vibrador metido en...

_No._

No, no, no.

El no podía estar teniendo esa imagen de Malfoy, no cuando tenía al sujeto a un metro de él, con un montón de pollas de colores en frente.

Y sobretodo, no podía estar empalmándose por eso.

No, joder.

Pero el rubio había dicho esa frase como si entendiese a la perfección de lo que hablaba, y su cerebro no podía para de lucubrarse en esa mórbida imagen mental.

— Oye, Malfoy, ¿qué es esto? —A Harry nunca le había alegrado tanto escuchar la voz de Seamus, aunque no pudo evitar percibir como el aludido se le quedaba mirando un segundo más de lo normal antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba el irlandés.

— Es un columpio sexual.

Potter observó como sus amigos se reunían en el rincón donde estaba Finnigan, así que él también se encaminó hacia allí, solo porque no quería estar un segundo más frente a esa vitrina. No es como si tuviera algún interés en la charla que estaban teniendo.

— ¿Un qué? —cuestionó Seamus, su voz extrañamente interesada.

Lo que su amigo estaba señalando parecía un balancín de tela negra, colgado del techo, con algunas cuerdas a los lados.

— Un columpio sexual —repitió el dependiente—. La persona se sienta aquí, luego se le atan las piernas y las manos con estas cuerdas, para que quede bien sujeta e inmovilizada.

— Pero... ¿las piernas no estarían muy arriba? —preguntó Dean, mirando con extrañeza al aparato.

Malfoy sonrió sinuosamente.

— De eso se trata, de que la persona que está sentada en el columpio quede totalmente abierta y expuesta —le contestó, aunque para ese momento su mirada estaba fija en Harry—. También tenemos algunas mordazas a juego, si es que a alguien le gustan esas cosas.

Harry tenía diecinueve años y estaba soltero. Después de la guerra le había pedido a Ginny un poco más de tiempo antes de retomar la relación, y con el paso de las semanas, la chica se había cansado de esperar y Harry no había podido culparla, así que tampoco se había ofendido cuando ella había retomado su vida amorosa y Potter había llegado a la conclusión de que no era completamente heterosexual.

Así que era joven, le gustaba experimentar, y su jodida polla no para de apretarse dolorosamente contra sus pantalones mientras Draco hablaba de cuerdas, mordazas y cosas de cuero de las que Harry nunca había oído hablar pero que sonaban ciertamente sugerentes a la imaginación.

Por Merlín y toda su prole, era Malfoy. No podía estar excitándose con él, y solo por escucharle hablar.

Harry se negaba a llegar a ese nivel de desesperación.

Buscó la mirada de Ron para decirle que debían largarse de ahí. Cuanto antes. Así él podría irse a casa, hacerse una buena paja, se daría el gusto de tener una pequeña fantasía con Malfoy, —la cual nunca le contaría a nadie— y luego se lanzaría un  _obliviate_  y le diría a todo el mundo que iba demasiado borracho y no se acordaba de nada. Sonaba como un buen plan.

Pero Seamus volvió a hablar, y Harry quiso gritar de la frustración.

— ¿Qué hay allí?

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde el chico estaba apuntando. En un lateral de la tienda había un pequeño y corto pasillo, y al final de este se podía ver una sala a oscuras, con una tarima y algunos sillones. Encima de la tarima se encontraba una chica con muy poca ropa contoneándose.

— Ese es nuestro salón de actos. Hacemos pequeños espectáculos con bailarinas —explicó el rubio—. Podéis pasar si queréis.

— ¿Hay alcohol?

— Sí.

Seamus soltó una risa encantada.

— Esto se pone mejor por minutos.

Harry no podía decir lo mismo, menos aún cuando unos minutos después, se encontró a sí mismo sentado en un sofá de cuero negro, viendo a Dean y Neville bailar con una chica que prácticamente iba desnuda, mientras Ron y Seamus se dedicaban a alentarles desde sus asientos.

Al menos tenía un vaso de wishky que estaba ayudándole a adormecerle los sentidos. Y el cerebro. Y la polla.

Bueno, eso último no tanto.

Apuró su vaso, y decidió que había tenido suficiente de ver a sus amigos magrearse con una desconocida, así que se levantó, atravesó la tienda sin ni siquiera detenerse a mirar si Malfoy estaba por allí y salió a tomar un poco de aire. Una vez que estuvo fuera, y pudo aspirar oxigeno que no olía dulzón, se apoyó en la pared, cerró los ojos, y exhaló aire profundamente.

— Pareces agobiado, Potter.

Qué pena que la tranquilidad nunca le durase demasiado.

Se irguió para mirar a Draco, fijándose en que ya no vestía la camisa blanca que llevaba dentro de la tienda, sino que iba vestido con unos vaqueros, una camiseta gris claro y una chaqueta negra.

— Y tú te ves... — _jodidamente bien_ , pensó. Maldito alcohol, y maldita despedida de soltero. No iba a volver a salir de fiesta en lo que le quedaba de vida—... No pareces tú.

Le hubiera gustado que su frase sonase a insulto, pero había sonado a algo desesperado en lo que Harry no quería ahondar.

De repente se encontró al rubio apoyado en la pared, a su lado, muy pegado a él.

— Tú también has cambiado —contestó, relamiéndose los labios—. ¿Dónde se te han perdido las gafas?

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara. La carencia de lentes aún le era algo desconcertante.

— Me corregí la vista a base de hechizos.

El otro asintió, con los ojos examinando su rostro. A Harry volvía a faltarle el aire, y ya no entendía el porqué.

— Entonces, ¿he cambiado para bien o para mal?

— No lo sé. Aún estoy intentando asimilar tu explicación de un columpio sexual.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa, y él se negó a pensar que había algo de coquetería en ese acto, a pesar de que el rubio estaba prácticamente pegado a él, y había apoyado una mano encima de su pecho. Y básicamente estaban compartiendo el mismo aire. Pero eso no significaba nada.

— Bueno, yo siempre soy más partidario de la práctica que de la teoría.

Tal vez,  _sí_  significaba algo.

Harry descubrió una cosa esa noche en medio de una calle del Londres muggle, y es que Draco Malfoy besaba como el infierno. Besaba justo como a Harry le gustaba: con ganas.

Porque si has de besar, entonces besa bien.

A él poco le importaba ya estar compartiendo saliva con el antiguo matón de su colegio, de lo único que era consciente era de que llevaba excitado el suficiente tiempo como para que su cerebro se desconectase, que el muslo de Malfoy se apretaba contra su erección recién renovada, que la piel de su espalda era cálida y suave y Harry se preguntaba si toda la piel de su cuerpo era de esa manera, así que en cuanto el rubio se separó de él, no lo pensó dos veces a la hora de atacar su cuello a base de lamidas, besos y mordiscos.

— Vamos a tu casa —jadeó Draco, enredando los dedos en su cabellera.

Era la mejor frase que había escuchado en toda la noche.

— Voy a aparecerme —avisó.

Su pene debía tener una consciencia sobre él más grande de lo que pensaba porque, aún con el alcohol que había ingerido, fue capaz de aparecerse directamente en la habitación de su casa.

El rubio miró a su alrededor, inspeccionando la estancia, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la cama que estaba tras de él. Cuando volvió a fijar sus ojos en él, su mirada era totalmente hambrienta.

Se besaron de una forma que solo podía catalogarse como cruda ansiedad. Las manos de Harry estaban en todas partes, intentando abarcar todo y aun así le parecía insuficiente. Quería más, mucho más.

— Necesito follarte —gruñó contra la boca del otro, en cuanto los cayeron encima de la cama.

— Y yo necesito que me folles.

Si a Harry le hubieran dicho que Malfoy y él iban a ponerse de acuerdo en algo como eso, se hubiera reído hasta morir. Afortunadamente estaba demasiado ocupado como para soltar una carcajada.

Sus manos bajaron la ropa interior de Draco con avidez, y se permitió recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Se preguntó si el rubio había sido así de atractivo en el colegio, pero asumió que su personalidad había matado toda la atracción que pudiera causarle en aquella época. En ese momento era diferente, porque Harry podía apreciar toda la piel tersa y pálida del cuerpo de Draco, su vientre plano y ligeramente marcado, sus muslos firmes y la expresión necesitada que tenía su rostro.

El moreno salió de su ensoñación cuando notó como su erección era sacudida por la mano del rubio, quién le masturbaba a un ritmo frenético. Sin poder esperar más, dirigió su propia mano hacia el culo del otro, dispuesto a dilatarle lo antes posible para calmar un poco de su propia excitación.

— ¿Que llevas ahí? —preguntó en un jadeó, cuando notó que de la entrada de Draco salía algo que parecía un fino cordón.

Harry podría haberse corrido con la sonrisa que le regaló.

— Descúbrelo por ti mismo —fue su única respuesta.

El moreno obedeció e hizo lo único que su cerebro pudo hilar en ese momento. Enrolló el cordón en su dedo indice y tiró de él, notando como hacía un pequeña resistencia para salir. Cuanto más tiraba del hilo, más se retorcía Draco, más gemía y más le suplicaba a Harry que se lo follase. Cuando el aparato salió del todo, miró hacia su propia mano, encontrándose una hilera de cinco bolas de diferente tamaños, todas unidas por un cordón negro.

— Son bolas chinas —explicó Draco, exhalando con dificultad.

Harry quería preguntarle si había estado toda la noche con eso metido ahí, pero solo el hecho de ese pensamiento, imaginándose al rubio con las bolas chinas metidas en su ano, mientras le explicaba a Harry lo bien que cabía un consolador de cuarenta centímetros, había sido demasiado.

— No hace falta que me prepares —Malfoy debía estar igual de desesperado que él, por el afán que se notaba en su voz.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía razón, y no hacia falta prepararle. Su entrada estaba lo bastante dilatada como para que Harry enterrase su polla en él, pero seguía siendo suficientemente estrecha como para apretarle deliciosamente.

A partir de ahí, todo fue un instante borroso en su mente.

Se notaba a si mismo embestir contra el rubio, mientras el otro gemía de una manera que solo se podía clasificar como obscena. La erección de Harry palpitaba y sus testículos se apretaban contra su pirineo, dispuestos a eyacular cuanto antes. Pero le estaba gustando tanto, el placer estaba siendo tan intenso que Harry se encontró a si mismo no queriendo terminar nunca.

Desgraciadamente su fisionomía no podía aguantar tanto como a él le gustaría, y terminó corriéndose con fuerza dentro de su antiguo compañero de colegio.

Durante los minutos siguiente, la habitación se sumió en un desdibujado silencio que solo era roto por las respiraciones ahogadas de ambos. Cuando se giró, pudo fijarse en que Draco tenía el cuerpo extendido sobre el colchón, con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo esa sonrisa presuntuosa. Su entrepierna saltó interesada cuando notó que había semen esparcido por el estómago del rubio.

Merlín, eso empezaba a ser enfermizo.

— Así que, ¿sueles probar todos los artículos de tu tienda? —cuestionó, recordando las bolas chinas que debían estar enredadas entre las sabanas. Draco se giro para mirarle vehemente.

— Son divertidos —respondió. Su expresión debía haber sido escéptica, porque añadió:—. Créeme, hasta la persona más mojigata del mundo disfruta de una buena follada mientras está atada a la cama.

Harry se sintió endurecer ante la voz sugestiva del rubio.

Lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba sobre su estómago, con la cara enterrada en la almohada y las muñecas atadas al cabecero de la cama con una de las muchas corbatas que le había regalado Hermione y que nunca utilizaba pero que ciertamente se alegraba de haberlas guardado porque ahora sí iban a cumplir una función en su armario.

— Joder —gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras lengua de Draco le penetraba viciosamente.

Su erección estaba más dura que nunca, y su cuerpo se retorcía con desespero mientras Malfoy le lamía como si hubiese algo particularmente delicioso dentro de su ano. Las costuras de la corbata crujieron cuando Harry tiro de sus brazos y no puedo evitar lloriquear cuando vio que no podía soltarse. Necesitaba tocarse. Había un ardor entre doloroso y placentero quemándole la boca del estómago, podía notar como su pene expulsaba líquido preseminal si cesar y sus músculos empezaban a resentirse por lo tenso que estaba. Aun así no podía evitar alzar un poco más su culo, para que Draco le penetrase con más ahínco.

Debía darle la razón, porque aunque Harry ansiaba soltarse, también había algo sombriamente excitante en estar así, sometido e indefenso. Totalmente expuesto a otra persona.

— Joder —repitió cuando notó que esta vez lo que le penetraba eran los dedos de Draco.

Para la delicia del moreno, Draco no tardó mucho en dilatarle, y pronto pudo notar como el pene del chico se introducía en su interior. Gimió con gusto, cuando estuvo completamente enterrado en él.

— Oh, Merlín —jadeó el rubio. Harry no puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar. Eran lentas al principio, y el moreno quería gritarle que se apresurase, que se lo follase más fuerte, más rápido,  _más todo_ , pero su garganta estaba demasiado ocupada en gimotear sin descanso. Afortunadamente, Draco pareció estar tan desesperado como él, porque pronto sus empujes se volvieron más descontrolados y profundos. El ritmo se aceleró, sentía su próstata ser exquisitamente machacada mientras el rubio frotaba su polla dentro de él, para luego sacarla y escupir en su entrada, entonces todo su interior se lubricaba con la saliva y Draco se lo podía follar con más rapidez, lo que hizo que el ardor en el interior de Harry se expandiese con rapidez, y de repente todo dolía para él. Le dolían los testículos por la cantidad esperma que debían estar almacenando, le dolía la entrepierna porque no podía tocarse, las piernas por estar aguantando su peso y las caderas por la fuerza con la que Draco le estaba sosteniendo. Y aún así Harry estaba deshaciéndose de placer entre todo ese dolor.

— Joder, me voy a correr —escuchó.

Harry necesitaba tocarse. Necesitaba correrse también, pero la corbata no cedía, y podía notar como Draco gemía con fuerza detrás de él, mientras su entrada era completamente llenada de semen. Entonces todo el ardor que estaba sintiendo se arremolino en su entrepierna, y aunque para ese momento tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, él podría haber jurado que veía colores bajo sus parpados mientras se corría con brutalidad.

— Te lo dije —fue lo último que escuchó, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado dormido, pero el sol aún no entraba por la ventana cuando se despertó. Ya no estaba atado a la cabecera, aunque la corbata seguía ahí y tenía las muñecas resentidas. Miró hacia el lado contrario de la cama, encontrándose a Draco Malfoy profundamente dormido y completamente desnudo.

Harry habría esperado que, sin encontrase tan excitado y después de que el alcohol se hubiese evaporado de su sistema, se sintiese algo espantado ante todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero para su sorpresa, se sintió bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

Si alguien le preguntaba, no le costaría mucho admitir que había sido el mejor polvo de su vida. Aunque claro, eso podía cambiar cuando Draco se despertarse

Sonrió, mientras se acomodaba para volver a dormirse.

Tal vez, entre polvo y polvo, también podría preguntarle al rubio dónde había quedado el Draco Malfoy que conocía.

 


End file.
